AFS1E2 Ben 10 Returns: Part 2
Plot (Continued from AFS1E1 Ben 10 Returns: Part 1) The team runs from the Mech Dragon. The Forever Knights arrive. Kevin absorbs stone and lifts the floor, causing a quake and knocking down the Knights. They start to shoot. Gwen creates a shield and Labrid shoots back. Ben notices the dragon and turns into Echo Echo, a diminutive alien with cloning powers. Echo Echo makes several copies and they attack the dragon. Kevin fights Forever Knights. Labrid saves Kevin from one. The Knight grabs a broken lance and tries to fire. It explodes. Labrid saves Kevin. The two rejoin the fight along with Gwen. Echo Echo battles the dragon. It shakes them off of him, so they release a sonic scream that starts to bring down the castle and overwhelms the mech dragon. Kevin tells Echo Echo to warn them before he screams. Labrid piles up the lances and Echo Echo destroys them. He notices that Labrid's suit is leaking and turns back into Ben. Labrid collapses. He tells the team to finish the job and find out where the technology is coming from, and that Max was on the trail of an alien conspiracy. He says that if they solve the case, they'll find Max, and then he dies. Ben asks Kevin if he wants to help. Kevin takes Labrid's Plumber badge and agrees. Outside, Gwen tries to use a laser lance to track the people that used to own it. It works, and Ben and Kevin follow her in Kevin's car. They arrive at a mine. Kevin knocks out the guard and pulls off the guard's mask, revealing a DNAlien. The three go into the mineshaft and see a giant alien ship and many DNAliens, some pushing carts. Ben thinks that Max is in the ship. He puts on the alien's mask and turns into DNAlien. Gwen and Kevin hide in a cart and Ben pushes it to the ship. Kevin notes that the mine is freezing. Ben takes off the mask. Gwen uses her powers to try and find Max. She says that he was there, but he isn't anymore. Kevin wants to leave, but Ben decides that they will finish the mission themselves. They enter the ship and look around. Kevin absorbs a door and punches through, revealing a stash of laser lances. Gwen destroys all of them. A DNAlien scout alerts a swarm to the team's presence. The aliens attack. Ben turns into Humungousaur, a giant dinosaur-man. Humungousaur leaps at the DNAliens and fights them. Kevin absorbs the floor and he and Gwen join the fight. They defeat all of the DNAliens. A giant Highbreed arrives. The Highbreed asks what the team is doing on their ship, calling them vermin and lower life forms. The Highbreed swats Kevin away when he attacks. Gwen grabs him with energy, but he defeats her too. She ties him up with energy. Humungousaur tells the two to leave while he holds the Highbreed off. Gwen and Kevin leave. The Highbreed breaks free. Humungousaur and the Highbreed fight, but the Highbreed is stronger than Humungousaur. The Highbreed says that the team has set his plans back months and that he has to sterilize the area: destroy all life within five miles. He throws Humungousaur off of the ship. Gwen catches him and pulls him back. Humungousaur tells the team what the Highbreed said. The ship starts takes off. Humungousaur grows to an enormous height and grabs the ship. The DNAliens prepare to destroy the town, charging the ship's weapon. A giant gun comes out of the bottom and blasts a laser down, destroying everything in its path and heading for a hospital. Humungousaur starts punching the ship, pulling out wires. The laser stops just in front of the hospital. Gwen and Kevin arrive. Humungousaur falls off of the ship and makes a giant crater, transforming into Ben. Ben notices that a knee that Humungousaur skinned is still injured. The ship crashes and explodes. Gwen and Kevin rush to Ben. Ben says that they will keep looking for Max by solving the case. He thanks Kevin for his help, and Kevin says that he wants to help them because he promised Labrid. A DNAlien tells a Highbreed that Max Tennyson continues to evade them, and that Ben Tennyson has the Omnitrix again. Impact *Ben transforms into Echo Echo and Humungousaur for the first time *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin form a team *Magister Labrid dies *Ben fights the Highbreed for the first time Echo Echo.PNG|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo Humungousaur.PNG|Humungousaur|link=Humungousaur Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Magister Labrid *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Mech Dragon *Forever Knights *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Echo Echo *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc Category:Alien Debuts